To Mary with Love: A new ending (based on a story by Richard Sherman)
by Mostlydreaming
Summary: This fic is based on a story of 10 years in the lives of a married couple, and their best friend Bill. Bill has been in love with Mary since childhood and after helping them through years of marital troubles, he finally confesses his love for her. This story had an open ending, so I had to write a real one. For anyone interested, the radio show is available online.
1. Chapter 1

After I sent the brief, I waited. Several days passed and I expected a phone call. A phone call from you saying forget the divorce, you and Jock were back together, and that I must come by soon and visit. But instead, early Monday morning, you came to my office. When you stepped thru the door, I could tell by your face, you had your mind made up.

"Well I've read your brief Bill," you said as you sat down and placed it on my desk, "and...I know what you're trying to do."

"Oh." I replied, surprised and a little discouraged. I guess I knew this was a possibility, but I didn't really think it would happen.

"You wrote beautifully Bill, about our ups and downs, all three of us," you hesitated, "But I'm afraid for Jock and me...there were too many down times, too many times he seemed as if he just didn't care."

"But when he came into my office..." I started, in Jock's defense.

"I know, and I'm sure he meant it...for now." You looked up wearily. "But I'm tired Bill. I'm tired of trying to make him into something he's not. We just have nothing in common anymore."

Then you looked me in the eye and pleaded, "Would you really write it up for me Bill? I don't care about the grounds...Pick any reason you like. I'm just ready...for it to be over."

"Alright, Mary," I said in a quiet voice "I can do that for you."

At that moment, I thought of all the things I had written, not just about you and Jock, but about me too. The third party, loving you, on the outside looking in. I wondered if this meant getting rid of me too, when all this was said and done. Maybe you wanted to make a clean slate.

You stood up and just when I was trying to think of something to say, you stopped.

"Will you be free for lunch anytime soon Bill?" you managed to say without looking at me.

"I'm free today, tomorrow...anytime for you Mary."

"You know that." I added softly.

"Yes...I know," you said quietly. And you turned to me and gave a weary half smile, "How about today?"

"Sure." The thought of spending time with you perked me up, regardless of the reason.

"Did you want to talk more about the case?"

You looked down again, "No, no...not about the case...I wanted to talk about us."

I wasn't expecting this. "Us?" When I finally managed to speak.

"Yes," you continued without looking up, playing with the edge of my desk, "you can pick me up around noon, if you'd like."

"Alright, Mary." I said trying to stay calm.

You looked up, placed your hand on mine and said, "Thank you so much Bill, for everything." You turned quickly and as you walked out, "I'll see you then."

I was standing, still paralyzed. "Us?"

We had never talked about "us" before. Never without Jock being included. She'll want to talk about all that I'd written, of course.

In my brief, I wrote all my feelings, from our first kiss, to your last visit asking for a divorce. I wrote of my jealousy over Sloan Potter and my anger at Jock for cheating on you, and how much I hated watching you cry. I wrote about all those girls I dated trying to forget you, but couldn't. There was never anybody that could compare with you in my eyes, Mary. And I'd accepted that.

I guess looking back, although I didn't intend it, that brief was mostly about you and me. Even more so than about you and Jock. I imagined that's why you wanted to talk to me now. I figured you'd probably look at me with a pitied face and tell me I should move on without you.

Suddenly, I felt panicked. Why did I write all those things?!! When I was writing it, I felt as if a weight was lifted. I thought this might be the end, so what difference does it make? I confessed my innermost thoughts whilst I played your loyal best friend for all those years. Including, if Jock wasn't enough, why did you turn to Sloan and not to me? And worst of all, even though he was my best friend and I loved him, that I would have been ok if Jock hadn't survived when he got hit by that car. I selfishly wanted you all to myself. What must you think of me now?

I had no idea what you wanted to say to me. I started pacing around my office. I tried not to think about it too much. There was nothing I could do about it now. I had another client to meet before lunch and I was trying to focus on it, but that was impossible. I didn't know it then, but our dear old friend Irene had spoken to you on my behalf, and helped set all this into motion.


	2. Chapter 2

The night before, after reading my brief, you had invited Irene to come over for dinner. You were confused and a little overwhelmed by it all and you wanted her advice.

Irene started the conversation, "So how are you holding up kid?"

"I don't know Irene," you replied, "I guess I'm ready to start my new life…but I do still love him…and now there's Bill too."

"Didn't you go to Bill's office to file for the divorce?" she questioned.

"Yes, but he was supposed to write a brief concerning the reasons for the divorce. Instead, he sent me this," and she showed her my letter. "The story of our lives together."

Irene picked up my letter and started reading. She read while you were fixing dinner, and as you both ate.

Finally she stopped and said, "You know Jock was alright as a friend. But I never thought he was a very good husband for you, Mary."

"I know, I know. You thought I should have left him sooner," you admitted.

"You two had nothing in common. He never understood you, Mary. He never even tried. But do you know who did?"

"Bill?" you answered uneasily. "You already knew, didn't you?"

"That he loved you? Of course I knew, it was obvious. The way he looked at you. The way he reacted whenever you were upset or hurt. That's why I bypassed Jock, to warn him about my brother Sloan. I knew he would care, Jock didn't."

"That's true," you quietly agreed.

You gave her a wry look, "I didn't know you were writing to him though. Keeping him updated about me?"

"Well…" she began, ready to admit guilt, "I always liked Bill. He was such a sweet guy. And he was so gone about you. I just don't understand why you were so cold to him when he told you he loved you. He couldn't help it. Actually, I'm proud of him for finally saying it. Why did you get angry with him?"

"I wasn't angry…" you sighed. "I just didn't know what to say. I didn't want to hurt him. Maybe part of me wanted Jock to be more like Bill, and being around Bill just emphasized that. I was pretty confused myself."

"He's been devoted to you ever since you were kids," she continued on, "he even lent you the money to send Jock to the farm, to help him get well. Anything to make you happy. When he felt like he had to go away, I knew he'd be worried about you. So I kept him updated while Jock was away. So what? Every night you just wert home alone. Then Jock came back well and got a job and it still wasn't enough, was it?"

"I thought all that would make it better but it didn't. He didn't need me anymore. Everything's different. We have nothing in common. We're both personally in a better place. I still love him but it's like I was hanging on to an empty shell of what we used to be."

You looked away, "maybe I'm better off alone."

"Nonsense!" She waved you off. "That's me, Mary. Not you. You loved being part of a couple, you just picked the wrong partner. And you've got a ready-made one just waiting for you to come to your senses."

You gave a weak smile and shrugged.

Then she turned to you, serious. "So how about it, Mary? Now that it's over between you and Jock, why don't you give Bill a chance? You want a man who needs you? I don't think you'll find another man alive who needs you as much as Bill. For all his dating around, he never found anyone who makes him feel the way you do. He sat and suffered watching you with Jock and Sloan. He's stuck by your side through good times and bad. He's loved you through it all."

"Yes but i wouldn't know how to start. I never really thought of Bill that way before," you started, "I absolutely love him as a friend…and I've missed him since we started becoming more distant…" you trailed off remembering that Christmas night.

"Why don't you give him a chance?" Irene kept pushing, "Just go out with him on a few dates. Nothing serious. Try to see him in a different light. I think once you get used to someone treating you well and loving you as much as he does you'll wonder why you ever wasted so much time on Jock." And she smiled, hopeful she'd won.

"He is a pretty wonderful guy," you conceded as you glanced back over my letter, "And he was always there. For so long…I never knew he felt this way. In a way this brief does explain the reasons for our divorce, though I don't think he intended it that way…or maybe subconsciously he did." You thought out loud as you kept mulling it over in your mind.

"Well dearie, you called me over for my advice, now you've got it. You can go do what you want. Go back to Jock and a few weeks of indescribable giddiness, before reality sets back in and you're miserable. Or give Bill a chance. You might discover what it feels like to be loved by someone who truly understands you."

And with that she grabbed her bag, waved her hand and she was gone, leaving you alone to your own thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

When I came to pick you up for lunch, I was a wreck though I tried to hide it. What would you have to say about "us"? When I pulled up, you were looking a little nervous too. It was all so strange for us both to be so nervous when we'd known each other for so long, but then I remembered my letter. I nearly blushed over all those confessions I made.

We exchanged pleasantries and not much else until we got to the restaurant. After we were seated, you started the conversation with your new managing job. I listened as intently as I could while I waited for the real reason for this meeting. And then it finally came.

"Bill, I guess I'll get to it….I've been thinking. I don't like how distant we've become since…you know that one Christmas Eve,"

I felt my face becoming flushed as I remembered that night. "I know a lot of it's my fault."

"Well, I know how you feel about me," and as you hesitated, I could feel every muscle in my body start to tighten.

"And you know I've always loved you as a friend." My heart dropped a little as I thought, okay here it comes…

"Now that Jock and I are getting a divorce…well I've missed you...and I just thought maybe we could try…" then you looked like you ran out of words, or the nerve to say them.

"Try?" As I tried to understand where this was going.

"Try," as you kept searching for the right words, "to get to know each other again on different terms, not as Jock's wife or even as friends…but maybe we could just..go out together." You finally stopped as all that seemed to take a lot out of you.

I sat for a moment trying to process this. After taking a deep breath I finally came out with…

"Do you mean you'd like for us to go out on a date?" I said, not really believing it.

You drew your eyes down as if you were embarrassed about being so forward. But you knew after how you responded when I confessed my love, I would never have approached the subject again on my own.

After a pause, you said "Yes…if you'd like…if you still feel the same way."

If I feel the same way? My heart started pounding in my chest, I had to catch my breath, to try and contain my excitement...

"I do." I finally whispered.

You must have sensed my excitement because you cautioned, "but we have to go slowly. I'm just getting over my marriage and I have to get used to seeing you…as more than just a friend."

I smiled and said, "I understand," but my mind was still racing. Is this really happening? So many nights I've dreamt this. So many years I couldn't stop thinking about you.

As we parted, you leaned in to kiss my cheek as you had done so many times before. But this time was different. A slow purposeful kiss. The way you looked into my eyes. It was all I could do not to pick you up and take you into my arms. But I remembered your instructions, so I restrained myself.

"Would you like to go out Friday night?" I asked hopefully, trying to get used to this new game.

"Yes," you replied with a sweet smile. "Yes I would."

My smile spread from ear to ear, I was on top of the world. And yet I still couldn't believe it. My Mary.

Going back to work, for the rest of the day, I was completely useless. I had to keep pinching myself to prove I wasn't dreaming.


	4. Chapter 4

"So have you talked to Jock lately?" Irene asked, as you were both working to get the shop ready before it was to be taken over by the new owners.

"No, not lately, oh at first he kept calling and coming over trying to get me to take him back. But this week, no I'm officially filing for divorce," you finished grimly.

"So you saw Bill then?" She inquired.

"Yes, yes I saw him," as a rosy glow came over your cheeks and you tried to suppress the corners of your mouth into curling into a smile. "Bill, won't be representing me though, he's given the case to his partner."

"What? Why?" Irene looked puzzled.

"Well he said there could be a conflict since," as you slid a glance over to Irene, "since we're going out this Friday."

"Oh honey, how wonderful!" She exclaimed as she came and took you by the arms. "So you talked to him, how did it go? What did he say?"

You were bursting to tell someone, "I told him that I missed him and maybe we could try seeing each other… but we'll have to go slow."

"I'll bet he was thrilled."

"Yes, he seemed very happy." You smiled.

"What about you? How do you feel?"

"I'm kind of…excited. I feel like I'm starting something new. It was all easier than I thought it would be…I guess I really did miss having him in my life."

"Well, I'm happy for the both of you. I hope it all works out." After a second, she added, "so you finally decided to take old Irene's advice."

"Yeah," you nodded with a little smile, "you were right. I decided to give it a chance."

"Oh, you only needed a little nudge," Irene observed, "With all the lawyers in this city, you chose the one who's madly in love with you."

"Well, I..." You tried to start but couldn't finish. And she smiled as this thought sunk into your face.


	5. Chapter 5

I couldn't sleep the night before I saw you. I couldn't stop thinking, "this is my chance, I can't mess this up. If I drive her away, she'll fall right back into Jock's arms." And he's already had his chance. I have to show her what she means to me…without pushing too hard.

I knew you loved classical music. We'll go to the symphony. I already knew your favorite restaurant. I picked up a bouquet of yellow chrysanthemums, your favorite too.

When I arrived to pick you up that night Mary, I was practically jumping out of my skin. I was excited, nervous, and terrified all at the same time. I tightened my hand to keep it from shaking, took a deep breath and knocked on your door.

"Coming," I heard you say, then seconds later, you opened it.

"Hi stranger," you said softly and smiled. You were wearing a new dress. You took my breath away. You were so beautiful.

"Ah, good evening my good lady." I was mockingly gallant, trying to hide what I really felt. "These are for you," as I handed you the flowers.

"Oh, thank you kind sir." You said and smiled again. There was something different about the way you looked at me. Almost coquettish. You had never looked at me that way before. I held out my arm and said, "shall we go?"

You wrapped yours around mine and cheerfully said, "Yes, we shall."

We went to dinner and after a slightly awkward start, we started talking and laughing about old times. Like how I used to tease you and pull your hair ribbon and call you "snot-nose." Or the time you wanted borrow my racquet and I wouldn't give it to you unless you kissed me first. Our first kiss.

It all started coming easier. I took you to the symphony. And you kept your hand on my arm throughout. You would tug on it when you wanted to whisper something in my ear. And at every chance, when you weren't looking, I'd just sit and watch you. You seemed happier. At least happier than when you first walked into my office. Still, I was shocked at my good fortune, praying it wouldn't end.

When the night was over, and I took you home, I reminded myself to stay on my best behavior. I'd let you lead in whatever was going to happen next, if anything.

"Thank you so much Bill. I had a wonderful time," you started, and looked up at me shyly, "I really did miss you," and leaned in to give me a soft kiss on my lips. I leaned in for a second one, longer and deeper, and just as I started for a third, you stopped me, "slowly, remember."

"I'm sorry," I pulled back, mentally chastising myself.

You laughed and said, "it's ok Bill. We have all the time in the world to get to know each other again. When can I see you again?"

I smiled at the idea you even had to ask. "Anytime you'd like. Tomorrow? Next weekend?" Not wanting to push.

"There's a gallery opening tomorrow. Would you take me?"

I smiled, "of course."

"Wonderful!" You exclaimed and quickly kissed me again.

"I'll see you tomorrow at 5." You said cheerily as you went inside.

I laughed and I thought, "you've got me wrapped around your little finger, don't you." Not that I minded, you always did. You just didn't know it.


	6. Chapter 6

You called Irene the next day.

"Irene you're a genius."

"Well of course darling," she said drolly back, "but what about?"

"Bill." You sounded happier than you'd been in a long time. "Irene, I can't believe this all feels so easy. So familiar but new and exciting at the same time."

"I told you honey, he's been there all along," she reminded.

"I know, I know." You continued, "We're going to the gallery tonight."

"Wonderful, I'll be going too. My first look at the new couple. You don't think Jock will be there do you?"

"You know he didn't like going to things like that," you sighed, "thankfully, I'm not ready to approach that subject yet."

That night when we walked into the opening together with you on my arm, I was flying so high, an elephant couldn't drag me back down to earth. We walked together looking at the pieces and you thought I was crazy because every time you turned to ask what I thought, I was looking at you.

You smiled, "You're supposed to be here assessing the art Bill."

"I am." I answered smugly, and we both laughed. You seemed to be basking in the advantage you held over me. You already knew I loved you.

Behind us we heard a familiar voice, "Who's this lovely couple?" Irene exclaimed as she slid up next to us.

I was surprised. I didn't know she knew about us yet. I barely knew. But then I realized you must have told her. She leaned in close.

"You owe me Bill, honey." She whispered with a smile.

I smiled back. "Why? What did you do?"

She gave me a nudge, "I'll tell you later."

She joined us for drinks afterwards and it all felt quite joyous. Just like old times. Minus Jock, of course.


	7. Chapter 7

A few weeks later, the inevitable happened. We ran into Jock as we stepped out of a restaurant. I was talking about the show we'd just seen when you suddenly stopped. I turned and saw Jock standing, staring at us, looking shocked. Obviously, he saw us walking together, so close, with my arm around your waist, there was no point in denying it.

"Hey Jock," I started tentatively.

"Hi," you said flatly as you cast your eyes downward.

Jock stood stunned for a few seconds before his eyes turned dark. "Well, isn't this a pretty picture. My wife and my best friend. I guess I should have known."

"Jock, it wasn't like that," I tried to explain, "Mary was feeling down...and well...we just felt like going out," I stopped.

I couldn't lie. In spite of Jock's hurt look, I wasn't sorry. You're feelings for me changed after the breakup, but not mine. You were always what I wanted. And every time Jock hurt you, I wanted to scream at him, "can't you see how lucky you are." In the end, when he started to figure it out, I was happy it was too late. At least, I thought it was too late.

When I turned to look at you, I couldn't tell what you were thinking. You looked surprised and uncomfortable. I was hoping it wasn't about me.

"Jock, this wasn't an affair. We just started seeing each other. And anyway, I don't have to explain myself to you anymore," your voice steadied, "we're getting a divorce."

Jock turned to me and sneered, "And I'll bet you were just sitting there waiting for it."

And while that was true, I countered, "you know I was always there for you Jock, anytime you needed me. If you want to turn me into a villain now fine. I told you, you were going to lose her if you kept it up, but you wouldn't listen."

He looked furious, "my so-called friend. You've been in love with her the whole time haven't you. And I'll bet offering her some friendly advice behind my back." He took a step in our direction.

I stepped in front of you and kept going, "you arrogant fool, I tried to convince her to stay with you. Now I don't even know why. Do you know how much I wanted to smash your face every time you hurt her. Every time I had to watch her cry over you. You didn't deserve her."

Our escalating voices had gotten the attention of a cop standing on the corner and just as we lunged at towards other, he stepped in between, shoved us apart and threatened to run us both in, if we didn't leave. As much as we wanted to take a swing at the other, Jock and I both angrily turned and walked away. I took your hand and continued to the car.

I turned to you after we gotten in, you hadn't spoke since the beginning of it all, so I spoke first. "I'm sorry, Mary. I didn't mean for it to happen like that."

"Yes...that was quite a scene," you started slowly. "I guess I figured it would go something like that," looking down at your hands.

"You're not angry with me are you?" I was worried I'd overplayed my hand and assumed too much, assuming that you were already mine.

"I never wanted to hurt him," you kept looking down, "but I knew seeing me with his best friend...would."

"Do you still love him?" I asked anxiously, even though I was afraid of the answer.

You looked up, saw my worried face and smiled. "On some level I do, but not like that, not anymore." You reached over and put your hand on mine. I held onto it and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh my dear Bill, I was just thinking about your brief." I looked up and you were still smiling, "How did you hold back all these feelings for so long?"

I turned shy all of a sudden and stammered, "I knew you loved him Mary...and he was my best friend. I wanted to keep you in my life in some way. If I had told the truth, being close to you all those years wouldn't have been possible.You would have kept your distance, just as you did when I...finally did tell you."

You looked at me thoughtfully for a moment and reached over to touch the side of my face. "I'm sorry I pushed you away. I think I was tempted, you know. You were always there when he wasn't. I think I told you about Sloan first because I enjoyed someone being jealous over me. Jock certainly wasn't. Not until now. I guess, I always knew you had feelings for me. I always knew you cared. I just didn't know...it was love."

I looked up, flooded with emotion. You finally understood. I reached up and kissed your hand on my cheek. I pulled you close to me and kissed you passionately. So lost in you I was, until the cop started tapping on the window, waving for us to move along.


	8. Chapter 8

"Going slow" became a much more difficult task in the coming days. At the end of the night, you would invite me up for a nightcap. One kiss became two, three, and four. And I tried to prepare myself for the inevitable moment when you would pull away, which became later and later.

One night you didn't pull away. You were accepting of every kiss and every touch. And as I was mentally preparing for the inevitable, you whispered, "make love to me Bill." I stopped to process this for all of one second before I picked you up and carried you to the bedroom.

As you closed your eyes and laid you head back, I traveled down your neck, thinking of how many nights I dreamt of this. How many jealous fits I suppressed when I saw you with Jock and Sloan. Wondering, why them? They could never love you as I do.

As you breathlessly whispered, "Oh, Bill," I stopped thinking altogether.

And we made love for the first time.

Afterwards, I couldn't stop kissing you, whispering over and over, "Mary, my darling…I love you… I've always loved you…"

"I love you too Bill," you looked down at me, ruffling my hair, and as looked into your eyes, I knew it was true. "I guess I always have. I took you for granted. I don't even remember what I saw in Jock. I was such a fool."

You suddenly got a sad look across your face and said, "But I don't know if I'd be right for you Bill."

"What?" I sat up shocked, "you"re kidding right?"

"I can't have children Bill," tears welling up in your eyes, "you'd be giving up your chance."

"Oh darling," I relaxed and wrapped my arms around you, "don't be silly. We can adopt. I know a lawyer that specializes in these things," I kissed your moist cheeks, "you can have ten babies if you want."

You managed a smile through your tears, "I would be happy with just one."

I squeezed you tight and said, "then we'll have one."

And one month after your divorce was final, I took a knee off a bench at our favorite park in Bar Harbor and proposed.


	9. Chapter 9

That was ten years ago Mary. It doesn't seem so very long ago, does it?

We were married and we did adopt one, a little girl. What else could we name her but Irene? And a year after that, to the surprise of everyone, your doctors and especially you, you became pregnant. I can still remember that look of pure joy on your face, you were so happy, so beautiful. And you still insisted that if it were a boy, it would be named after me. And he was.

Jock remarried and started a family of his own. After our rough start, we managed to stay cordial any time we bumped into each other. And Irene still visits, coming to entertain and advise our little Irene on life.

My practice is going well, just as it always had. But my biggest accomplishment was you Mary. I waited for you. I had no idea if you'd ever notice me or even give me a chance. But I knew you were the only one for me. Looking back now, I know none of this would have happened if I hadn't had the courage to write that brief. And so ten years later…

I write this to you on our tenth anniversary. A celebration of the moment my life changed forever and became one with yours.

To Mary with Love


End file.
